


To Call Her or Not

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Family, Gen, Injury, National Women's Soccer League, Phone Call, back and forth, contemplations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: When Ashlyn gets injured in the Seattle game, Natalie contemplates about calling in a certain goalkeeper to step up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning goes back and forth between the SEAvORL game and Natalie's siblings.

“Hey, I'm sorry you lost man. That was a tough game to watch.” Parker said to Calvin as the Cabot siblings are at Xander's game. Natalie's in Seattle for her game that night.

“It's ok. Now it means I can spend some of my summer down here with you guys.” Calvin said then takes a sip of his Gatorade.

“How's the knee?” Calvin asked Parker. The Duke soccer player tore his ACL in January during weight lifting.

“I should be able to start light training next week.”

The siblings rush over to Xander's to watch the rest of Natalie's game. The pro soccer player gets his laptop hooked up to his TV and they watch the game.

“Man, if Natalie doesn't get player of the month, then she should look elsewhere to play at the start of next season.” Xander said.

“Four goals against the number 1 team in two games with three last week and assisting Marta with her first goal in the NWSL? She should get Player of the Month for May.” Emily said.

“Somehow, I have a feeling that's not going to happen.” All five of them relax their feet on the coffee table with their arms crossed over their chests.

“Ash!” Natalie yelled and sprints over when she sees her wife go down after the free kick. She slides to her wife and looks at her.

“Baby? Are you ok?” Natalie asked.

“My hip.” Ashlyn said.

“I'm going to check it out ok?” The goalkeeper nods. Natalie presses down gently.

“GAH!”

“Yep, you're done.” Natalie motions for a new sub for the goalkeeper with her hands. She helps her wife off the field and Ashlyn kisses her forehead.

“Go get the fucking win.” Ashlyn said.

“Got it.”

“Oh Jesus Christ, this is not good.” Xander said then rubs his face.

“They just get Natalie back and Ash goes down? It doesn't look good at all.” Emily said. At halftime, Natalie stays out on the pitch with Ashlyn, who is laying at the end of the bench.

“Whatever happens, I'm going to be right there with you.” Natalie softly said.

“Thanks.” Natalie wipes away her wife's tear.

“She's with Ash. Kriegs texted me.” Xander said. During the second half, Natalie scores to tie the game. She points to her wife and blows a kiss to her and Ashlyn blows one back.

“I love you!” Ashlyn called out. Natalie winks then jogs to the center circle.

“Awe, a little PDA for the Harris'. How sweet.” Emily said.

“Let's get this win ladies.” Xander said and the siblings cheer.

“SHHH! I just got AJ back to bed.” Quinn softly yelled at them after quietly running down the stairs.

“Sorry!” They softly said.

“Tied game?” Quinn asked as she sits in the chair.

“Natalie tied the game from a Marta steal. She is definitely getting player of the month. Five goals in one season so far and she's only missed one game? That right there is dedication to the game after being away for almost a year.” Xander said.

“I'm calling it now. Player of the Week.” Calvin said.

“I second that motion.” Emily said.

“All in favor?” Parker asked.

“Aye!” They all said at the same time. Quinn chuckles and softly sighs.

“Yeah, I missed all of you guys together.” Quinn said with a smile.

“Just wait until Harry and Kate get here. That's going to be a show.” Parker said. Will is part of the u-20 team and is getting ready for the first match in the World Cup.

“Is Kate really moving down here?” Quinn asked her husband.

“She wants to after Harry graduates next year. I just want my sister to be happy after the heartbreak two years ago.”

“I know.”

After the match, Natalie jogs over to Ashlyn and helps her up from the bench. Ashlyn leans on her wife as she limps to the locker room.

“Baby, don't kill me.” Natalie said.

“Why would I – YOU ARE NOT BRIDAL HOLDING ME NATALIE HARRIS!” Ashlyn exclaimed.

“Of course I am. It's past ten weeks. Plus, you're not that heavy.” Natalie said as she easily holds her wife. That night, Natalie places a pillow under her wife to elevate Ashlyn's hips.

“You ok baby?” Natalie asked.

“I'm in a lot of pain.” Ashlyn said.

“When we get home tomorrow, we're going straight to the ER, ok?” Ashlyn nods.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we still have sex?”

“I'm not going to risk your injury anymore. But if you want, I can do something that we've only done once and that was the night we consummated our marriage.” Ashlyn's eyes go black from arousal.

“Please?” Ashlyn asked with the tone of her voice going down an octave lower.

Natalie sits with Ashlyn inside the hospital as her wife is getting her hip checked out. The forward holds her wife's hand and kisses the back of it.

NatalieHarris9: At the hospital with Ash, waiting for the (hopefully good) news

The picture is of their pinkies joint together, showing off Ashlyn's wedding band.

JulieFoudy: Let me know if you need anything, Nat.

NatalieHarris9: Thanks Aunt Jules

“She's done for the season.” Natalie said on the phone.

“Crap.” Alex said. The older forward called Natalie for an update. Natalie leans against the wall and feels the tears in her eyes.

“Lex, if Ash can't play anymore...”

“Don't go there. You never know what's going to happen. When's the surgery?”

“Sunday. I'm getting my college number retired on Saturday before the match.”

“Hey, I heard about that. Congratulations. You really deserve it.”

“Thanks. Ash...she might not go.”

“I get it. She wants to be close to home. What do you need me to do?”

“It would be nice to get you home to have more leadership with the team for the younger players or new players into the team. But I need your input.”

“Ok.”

“There's only one solution that we can do and I need you to agree to it.”

“Ok, now you're freaking me out.”

“We get Hope on the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be rude with comments and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY NOTHING BAD HAPPENS TO ASHLYN AFTER TONIGHT'S GAME WITH HER INJURY! (Sorry for the caps)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After learning about Ashlyn's true nature of her injury, I decided to type this chapter up.

“What the hell do you mean you misdiagnosed my wife with her injury?” Natalie asked the doctor on Tuesday, the day after he told them that she tore her labrum.

“She didn't tear her labrum. She has a quad injury near the hip and will be out two months. I am really sorry for all of this confusion.” He said.

“I swear to god, if you are misdiagnosing her again --”

“I'm not. She needs to stay off her leg for two weeks then rehab the next six weeks.” Natalie rubs her face, clearly frustrated with the doctor.

“Ok. But if you did misdiagnose her again, I will make sure that you are fired as team doctor. Got it?”

“Yes.” He nervously said. Natalie scares him sometimes and with good reason. The forward hangs up the phone and looks at her wife.

“What?”

“There is no surgery for you for your labrum. The damn doctor misdiagnosed you. You'll be out two months.”

“Thank god. So, looks like I'm going to the game on Saturday.”

“Yes, you will. And looks like we won't need Hope after all.”

“What are you talking about?” Natalie takes in a deep breath through her teeth, realizing she said what she didn't want her wife to hear.

“I um...There's nothing to worry about now. You'll be back in July with the team.” Natalie said then starts to walk to her office.

“Freeze!” Natalie stops mid-step.

“Turn around.” Natalie slowly turns around and nervously smiles at her wife, who is clearly not happy at the moment.

“Why would we need Hope?” Ashlyn asked.

“I um...I made a suggesting to Tom, Alex and Ali about having Hope be brought in for practice, but now that it's not a season ending injury, we can forget this whole matter. I need to get going to rehearsal. Emily is in the backyard with the kids. Bye.” Natalie quickly leaves the house and quietly sighs.

“I am so dead.” Natalie whispered then heads to her 'Hamilton' rehearsal at Camping World Stadium.

Around nine that night, Natalie locks the front door and turns on the alarm. She places her keys onto the counter and pats Duke then sits down on the couch. She turns on the TV and watches an MLS game on ESPN. As she watches the game and laying on the couch, Ashlyn lays behind her and wraps her arms around her wife.

“Would you have been mad if Hope was coming?” Natalie asked her.

“No. I understand that you wanted what was best for the team. And I would have done the same thing.”

“No you wouldn't have.”

“Well, obviously not call Hope to play forward, but I would have called Baby Horse to come home earlier than expected. Also, Tom and Phil warned the team doctor about misdiagnosing us players.” Ashlyn kisses her neck a few times.

“Ok, one, my sister is downstairs. Two, we got back from New York really early this morning and I am tired from training and rehearsal. How about we just...go upstairs and finally sleep before Adam and Nicole wake us up?”

“I can handle that.”

On Saturday, Natalie looks over at the bench and sees Ashlyn with the kids as the forward is warming up. She smiles and jogs over.

“Does Tom know you have the kids down here?” Natalie asked as she rubs Adam's stomach.

“He does. Easier access for them when you get your number in a few minutes.” Ashlyn said. Natalie doesn't see the crutches, but doesn't call out her wife for it. At least, not until after the game. In the stands, Alex, Carli and HAO sit with Natalie's family for the ceremony.

“She doesn't know that you guys are here?” Xander asked them.

“Nope.” Carli said.

“You skipped a Lion game to be here?” Alex asked him.

“Yep. Since I mostly play left bench for the Lions.” Xander said then takes a sip of his Gatorade.

After the game, Natalie is holding Adam in her arms as she signs autographs for the fans. She rubs his back and kisses his cheek.

“You want me to take him?” Natalie looks up and slowly smiles.

“What the heck are you guys doing here?” Natalie asked with a smile.

“Since I'm suspended three games and have one game left, decided to come back earlier than expected.” Carli said.

“Same for me, but not suspended three games.” Alex said.

“And I wanted to tag along for the ride. Give me my godson.” HAO said and she carefully takes Adam.

“How's Ash doing?”

“She's ok. The dumb doctor misdiagnosed her.” Natalie said.

“So, Hope is not coming?” Natalie shakes her head no.

“Not this time. Or maybe never. Who knows?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight. Freaking. Weeks. Without. Ashlyn "Jaws" Harris. Oy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the Scandinavian series and Father's Day

Natalie jogs over to Tom after Caroline goes down with an injury during a game against Houston. Aubrey went down during training for a concussion protocol again.

“What the hell do we do?” Natalie asked.

“I have no idea.” Natalie thinks for a minute then looks at the bench.

“Toni! Run to my locker and grab my goalkeeping gloves.” The player runs to the locker room with the equipment manager and Ashlyn limps over.

“Natalie, are you serious?” Ashlyn asked.

“It's the only thing we can do.” Natalie said after taking off her purple jersey. Toni runs back over and Natalie quickly tapes up her wrists. She puts on the goalkeeper uniform and jogs to the goal as Jasmine jogs into the game and Natalie is velcroing the gloves and gives the ref the double thumbs up.

“Is she really going to play goalkeeper?” Laura asked Ashlyn.

“She's trained as a goalkeeper.” Natalie catches the ball for her very first save in an NWSL match as goalkeeper. She holds the ball close to her then throws it over to Ali. When the Dash is allowed a penalty kick, Natalie looks up and stands at the line and waits. The ref blows the whistle and Kealia shoots, but Natalie dives and catches the ball, making the Orlando crowd go nuts. She stands up and takes a deep breath then sets the ball down for a goal kick. She motions Ali to jog towards her and Natalie kicks the ball over to her. Ali passes the ball back to Natalie, who boots it to Marta.

After the game, Natalie takes off the gloves and puts them behind her back. It was a shutout for the 3-0 win for Orlando with Natalie saving 15 of the 24 shots, including two penalty kick attempts.

“How the hell did you learn to be a goalkeeper?” Moe asked Natalie as they hug.

“You do realize that I grew up around both the men's and women's national teams? And I learn from Briana and Hope.” Natalie said as she removes the tape from her wrists.

“Mom, that was so cool.” Allie said to Natalie as she and Noah run over to them.

“Thanks. I didn't expect to go into the game as the goalkeeper, though.”

“MoMo.” Noah said and hugs her.

“Hey dude. Give me five.” Noah high fives Moe as Natalie hugs Kealia.

“One goal. You couldn't give me one goal?” Kealia jokingly asked.

“Nope. Aubrey is possibly coming back on Tuesday and I'll possibly be the backup until Ashlyn recovers.” Natalie said as they walk over to the stands and Natalie takes Adam.

“Hi big boy.” Natalie softly said to him and he smiles and she kisses his cheek. Ashlyn is holding Nicole and looks over at them and slowly smiles.

“Babe?” Ashlyn asked and Natalie looks over.

“Black looks good on you.”

“Watch out Ash. I'm probably going to be taking your job.” Natalie joked.

“You can hang onto it until August then I'll be fighting with you for it.” Natalie winks at her and sees Noah yawning.

“You tired little man?” Noah nods and hugs Natalie's legs.

“I think we should get the kids to bed.” Ashlyn softly said.

“Me too.”

Ashlyn, Carli, Kealia, Alex, Ali, Morgan and Natalie laugh as they hang out around a campfire at Natalie and Ashlyn's home. The kids are sound asleep with Natalie holding the baby monitor.

“So, can I ask you something?” Natalie asked Carli.

“Sure.” Carli replied.

“Why did you do it? The elbow to the head, I mean.” Carli sighs and the national teammates look at their co-captain.

“I didn't do it on purpose. The player had her arms around me and I didn't even hit her in the head. I got her in the shoulder.” Carli said.

“But it was in the general direction of the head. I've seen the video multiple times. Yes, she shouldn't have bear hugged you, but you should have just kept your arms to the side and up in the air. Ok, yes the ref was blind to not see the bear hug, but – and I can't believe I'm saying this – but I agree with the ref giving you a red card. Had you not thrown the elbow, you would have played against HAO and Crystal.”

“I know. But I'm glad to be back here with you guys.”

“Mommy.” They hear on the baby monitor and Natalie looks on her phone.

“And Noah is awake. I'll be right back.” Natalie gets up and heads inside.

“Guys?” Ashlyn asked.

“What's up?” Ali replied.

“I'm going to have Tom call Hope.”

“Not this again.” Alex said.

“Wait, this happened before?” Kealia asked.

“When Ashlyn first got injured, the doctor told them that Ashlyn had torn her labrum. I called Natalie and she said that she was going to ask Tom to call Hope. The next day, the doctor called Natalie said said that he misdiagnosed Ash with her quad injury. So, Tom didn't call Hope. Now Caroline and Aubrey out with injures, we're with our reserve goalkeeper for Orlando, which is Natalie.”

“And Natalie hasn't talked to Hope since the Sweden game of the Rio Olympics.” Carli said to Kealia.

“The point is that Hope and Natalie have bad blood between them. They worked it out after Natalie's father died because Hope knows what it's like losing a father. But when Hope called Natalie the worst captain for the US team after the Sweden game...Natalie cut ties with Hope and is one of the big reasons why Hope is no longer part of the national team.” Moe said.

“And Hope knew that Natalie was pregnant during the quarterfinals.” Ashlyn said.

“And Natalie held back her game?” Kealia asked and they nod their heads.

“There's got to be a way for them to sit down and hash everything out.” Kealia said.

“We tried everything.” Carli said. She sees Natalie walking back over and the forward sits down next to Ashlyn.

“He wanted his Snoopy dog. So, what were you guys talking about?” Natalie asked.

“The game.” “Sweden.” “Houston.” “Orlando.” “The weather.” “The kids.” They said at the same time and Natalie has a confused look on her face.

“O...kay then.”

Once the others left, Natalie and Ashlyn get ready for bed. The forward looks at her wife through the mirror in the bedroom and quietly sighs.

“I know you want to call Hope.” Natalie said without looking at her wife. Ashlyn looks over from the bed.

“Babe, you're a forward. A goal scorer. And a damn good goalkeeper. But with Aubrey out and we don't know what Caroline did, you're the only goalkeeper until I come back.” Natalie quietly sighs.

“She hurt me, Ash.” Natalie softly said then looks at her wife.

“I know and I want to hurt her for hurting you. Come here.” Natalie gets into the bed and cuddles up to her injured wife. Ashlyn takes off her glasses and places them on the end table.

“Maybe it's time that you and Hope hashed everything out. Before we do sign her or something.” Ashlyn softly said then kisses her wife's forehead. Natalie thinks for a minute then reaches over to her end table and grabs her phone and pulls up Hope's name on her phone.

From Natalie:  
Can you get to Orlando this week?

Not even a minute later, Hope texts Natalie back.

From Hope:  
Yeah. I can be there on Wednesday

“She's coming Wednesday.” Natalie softly said.

“Ok.”

On Wednesday after training, Natalie looks out the window of the conference room at the Pride/Lions headquarters. She places her right arm against the wall and quietly sighs.

“You know, when you texted me, I was surprised to see your name pop up.” Natalie turns around and looks at Hope.

“Solo.” Natalie said.

“Hi. So, I'm here.” Hope said.

“Sit down. We need to talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How long have they been in there?” Ali softly asked Ashlyn. The goalkeeper looks at her watch.

“An hour.” Ashlyn softly said. The team is in the hallway, supporting their interim captain while Ashlyn is injured.

“Do you freaking hear yourself right now, Hope?” They hear and start to get nervous.

“What do you want me to say? That I didn't trust you during the Olympics and that you shouldn't have been there?” Hope asked.

“Yes.”

“Ok, fine. I didn't trust you during the Olympics because it was the night that we all went out to dinner as a team when I found you puking your guts in the bathroom. I didn't tell Jill that you were pregnant because I was respecting yours and Ashlyn's privacy. And you shouldn't have been there because of the Zika virus.”

“Ashlyn and I made sure that I was well protected. Did breaking up with Kelley screw you up this much?” Hope snaps her head towards the forward.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I was Kelley's roommate, Hope. When she found out that you were engaged, she came over to my house and was bawling her eyes out. She was in love with you and you broke her heart. Then the domestic violence? Do you know how many people called me a hypocrite for being teammates with you while running a domestic violence foundation? A lot and a lot of them were famous people.” Natalie walks over to the door and opens it.

“Ash, Ali and Alex.” The three of them walk into the conference room and look at Hope.

“You three are going to talk to Hope. I need to take a break.” Natalie said then walks out of the room.

“Taking a break?” Kristen asked.

“Yeah. Ultimately, it comes down to what's best for the team. If she gets signed, then I'll be starting goalkeeper next game until she's used to the backline.” Natalie said then places her head against the wall and quietly sighs.

“Nat, if we have to sign her then I'm ok with it.”

“I do have to make a recommendation to Tom and Phil after the meeting.” The door opens and they look over to see Hope, Ali, Ashlyn and Alex.

“I'm in.” Hope said.

ORLPride: We have signed Hope Solo to an emergency basis only contract. Will be backup to Natalie next game


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie dives and catches the ball during training. She stands up and tosses the ball back to the goalkeeper coach.

“Nice job, Nat.” He said.

“Thanks.” Natalie said then watches Hope working. She squeezes her Gatorade into her mouth and sees the team starting to warm-up at the other end of the pitch.

“Take a breather then get ready for the rest of training with the full team.” Natalie tosses a cold drink to Hope then takes off her gloves to get her hands some air.

“You're not bad at all at goalkeeping.” Hope said to Natalie.

“I did learn from you and Bri, remember? And Paul.”

“I know. Still good to see you working as a goalkeeper.”

“Well, don't get too excited since Ashlyn will be back in three weeks after Caroline and Aubrey were both placed on season ending IR.” Hope looks over and sees Derek working with Ashlyn then they walk to the bench after helping move some equipment off the pitch.

“How is Derek handling with his wife in Houston?”

“He's fine. During the off-season, they live out here in Florida. With a new team possibly coming in next year, there's talk of Denise, Lizzie and I reuniting as teammates.”

“Yeah, I heard Barca is possibly going to own a team in either in New York or LA.”

“If Orlando doesn't want me back next season, that will be a bridge to cross when it happens.” Natalie wipes her face with a towel as she watches the field players doing their practice without the goalkeepers.

“Watch this. Danica. Do it.” Natalie said then passes her the ball. Danica does the flip throw in and the ball goes to Ali on the other side of the pitch.

“Whoa. That's so cool.” Hope said.

“Hopefully we can use it more this season.”

“Nat and Hope. We're ready for you two.” Tom said and they jog over to the team.

After training, Natalie stands in front of the press and there's more press at training than usual after the Pride signed Hope. She takes a sip of her Gatorade as the first question comes out.

“Why did Orlando sign Hope?”

“Orlando doesn't have a goalkeeper since Ashlyn, Caroline and Aubrey are injured. I'm the reserved goalkeeper for the team and before we even brought Hope to training, myself, Ashlyn, Ali, Alex, Tom and Phil, we all sat down with Hope and gave her a list of rules that she has to follow to a t. I can't discuss the rules, but I can say that if she breaks any of them, then she's off the team faster than you can say Orlando.”

“Who's idea was it to bring Hope here?”

“It was mine. I know what people are going to say, but I was thinking about the team and how if I get injured before Ashlyn comes back, we have no one on the team that is trained as a goalkeeper. Once Ashlyn does come back in August then I'll be back as a forward, alongside Marta and Alex. Whatever happens after the season ends on the goalkeeping standpoint is up to Tom and Phil. I don't have control over that. I'll be starting against Sky Blue on Wednesday and on Saturday, Hope will be starting against Chicago.”

On Wednesday, Natalie jumps up and blocks a shot from Kelley during the first half against Sky Blue at Yurcak Field. As she is landing, her right knee buckles underneath her and she felt something snap in her leg.

“GAH!” Natalie yelled as she holds her knee and laying on the ground. The bench players stand up and Hope jogs over to the warm-up area and starts to quickly warm-up as Derek sprints over to Natalie.

“It's ok, Nat.” Derek said then makes the hand signal for the stretcher since her knee had swelled up. Natalie tosses the arm band to Ali as Ashlyn carefully jogs over.

“You're thinking it's the ACL?” Ashlyn asked Derek.

“Yeah.”

“Damn it.” Natalie said then pounds the ground with her fist.

“Relax, ok? We don't know if it is your ACL or your meniscus.” Ashlyn softly said as she looks at her wife. Derek carefully places Natalie's knee into the brace and both teams walk over.

“You're gonna be ok, Cap.” Kelley said to Natalie and they fist bump.

“I'll see you later, ok?” Christie said.

“You got it.” Ali squeezes her shoulder then the paramedics, Derek and Ashlyn get Natalie onto the gurney. Natalie covers her face with a towel and starts crying as they stand the gurney up and the crowd is cheering. The defender knows exactly how her teammate is feeling.

“It's going to be ok.” Ashlyn softly said then kisses her wife's head as Natalie takes off the goalkeeper gloves.

“Stay. Aunt Jules is going to meet me over at Rutgers Med.” Natalie said with her voice quivering.

“Ok.” They kiss then Natalie gets loaded into the ambulance with Derek.

JulieFoudy: At the hospital w/ NatalieHarris9 and it's possibly a torn ACL. Stay tuned

“Two straight years I miss the second half the season with the national team, except this time it's the entire year.” Natalie said as she crutches into her mother's home. Ashlyn looks over from the couch as she holds Adam in her arms.

“How bad?” Ashlyn asked as she looks at Julie.

“I might as well freaking retire from the national team.” Natalie grumbled as she crutches to the office.

“That bad, huh?” Julie takes Adam from the goalkeeper.

“The doctor said that she should be ready to go by January. Unless she decides to retire from the national team.”

“Oh boy. Hope got us the win, but everyone is more concerned for Natalie. Well, it's the end of June now. Six months will fly by.”

“Are you going to talk to her?”

“Oh no. When my wife gets like this, I stay out of the way until she has calmed down. Been chewed out multiple times when she gets like this. When's the surgery?”

“She scheduled it for Friday just to get it over with. In Orlando.”

“Ok. We'll...figure out something. But looks like until I get back...Hope is our only goalkeeper.”


	6. Chapter 6

NWSL Championship Game

Wearing a movable knee brace, Natalie sit on the bench as she is wearing the purple Orlando Pride polo shirt and khaki pants. She looks through plays as the team is warming up then stands up and gingerly walks over to Ashlyn and Hope at the goal.

“Defenders.” Natalie called out and all of the defenders jog over.

“Ok, here's the plan.” Natalie tosses the playbook to the end line and looks at them.

“Kriegs, you're on McDonald. She's their star forward and will everything she can to push the off-sides envelop to get the goal. If you press on her a lot, she will make careless mistakes and you have to go after those mistakes. Steph is going to be on your left side and Alanna on your right and use them or the midfielders if you have to. Hell, if you have the open forward with Marta or Jazzy, boot it. Ok?”

“Got it.” Natalie looks at her wife and places her hand on Ashlyn's shoulder.

“You, relax for one. We're playing at home, so this is advantage us. And two, unless Tom tells you otherwise, I want you to boot the ball. No passes to the defenders unless Boss Man tells you to. Got it?”

“Got it.” Ashlyn said. Natalie taps her shoulder and looks at them and the rest of the team jogs over.

“Guys, I want you all to close your eyes.” They close their eyes.

“Take a few deep breaths. Relax. We are at home in Orlando, which is huge for us because we know these fans. Go to your happy place and if you have to during the game after the whistle is blown for a dead ball, go to your happy place. Open your eyes.” They open their eyes and look at Natalie.

“We have worked our asses off for this moment. As much as I want to play alongside all of you tonight, tonight is all about you guys and doing this for those 49 seats. Whatever happens in those 90 minutes, remember that no one had us coming here after Ashlyn went down with her injury then again when I went out with my injury. Hands in.” Natalie puts her arm in the middle of the group and they follow suit.

“WHO ARE WE?” Natalie yelled.

“PRIDE!”

“WHAT DO WE GOT?”

“PRIDE!”

“Pride on three. One, two, three --”

“PRIDE!” Natalie picks up the playbook and walks back to the bench as the team jogs to the locker room. She puts the book away and walks to the locker room.

“Well, it comes down to this. The Orlando Pride, who have two of the best goalkeepers with Ashlyn Harris and Hope Solo, facing the North Carolina Courage, who are hoping to claim the championship, here in Orlando. But the Pride are without their star forward, Natalie Harris, who tore her ACL as she was a goalkeeper for the Pride against Sky Blue FC, back in June. And there's the star forward on the bench, next to Tom Sermanni as she serves as a player assistant coach for the team, which is basically saying she's his right hand when it comes to the team.”

Late in the second half with the score 0-0, Natalie stands up during for a free kick for Orlando and cups her mouth.

“Go to your right, Camila!” Natalie yelled and the midfielder does as Steph stands at the ball. The injured forward sits down again and the whistle is blown. Steph kicks the ball and it hits the crossbar, but Camila gets the shot and scores on a bicycle kick, making the place erupt in cheers.

“Keep away!” The entire bench yelled at the 90th minute of the match. And not even a minute later, the final whistle blew. The bench players run onto the field for Orlando and join in on the celebration. Natalie looks at Ashlyn, who spins her around in a circle after lifting her up in the air.

“We did it!” Natalie said.

“No. You did it. When you had Hope come play for us. She took over when you got injured. But you are the best person ever.” Ashlyn said. Natalie looks at Hope, who is hugging their teammates.

“Hey Hope?” Natalie asked and the veteran player looks at her.

“I'll give you Magic's number to let you convince him to let you play for him for LA's new team.”

“You would do that?” Hope asked.

“Of course.” They hug.

“And I'll talk to Jill about you coming back to the national team to at least give you a proper send off.”

“Thank you.” Hope walks away and Natalie looks at Ashlyn again. The goalkeeper slowly smiles.

“What?” Natalie asked.

“You are amazing, you know that?”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within the next couple of days to weeks, I'm going to be deleting stories to either edit them or permanently take down. This is just a heads up in case I do repost stories


End file.
